La pasante
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Elsa Corona es una estudiante de derecho, gracias a sus aptitudes es capaz de entrar a uno de los grandes despachos de Arendelle, está preparada para todo, menos para la titular del despacho.
1. CapituloI

Mil perdones por la poca actividad que a habido en el resto de mis historias, espero que este nuevo proyecto sea de su agrado.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I. A primera vista.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Elsa -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Respira. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Respira. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Aquí vamos.

¡¿Por que diablos no me muevo?!

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado en el mismo lugar, incluso la recepcionista me a comenzado a ver como si estuviera loca.

Bien, se por qué estoy tan nerviosa, hoy es mi primer día como pasante, y por si no fuera poco comenzar desde cero en un lugar, este despacho es de los mejores de Arendelle, y no es por que yo lo diga, es solo un hecho que corre por la mayoría de universidades y prácticamente en todo lo que tenga lo mínimo que ver con el derecho.

Månen y asociados, desde hace mas de veinte años es una de las grandes firmas de abogados en toda Europa, incluso se dice que la dueña de la firma es una abogada del diablo, pues según cuentan a lo largo de su carrera nunca a perdido un solo caso.

Ahora, en realidad se supone ya pase la parte difícil, la entrevista.

Uno de los socios, fue el que me entrevisto.

Y aunque nunca me e considerado poca cosa, en realidad no se por que me termino aceptando, el otro de los entrevistados, hablaba dos idiomas mas que yo, y no solo eso, ya tenía experiencia en el campo, pero me terminaron aceptando a mi.

Debo de admitir que es un gran paso, incluso mi padre, que rara vez muestra su sentir, me felicito. Puede que para algunos la felicitación de uno de sus padres, sea poca cosa, pero en mi caso no, el es un abogado de renombre, se que el corte regio es una forma para lidiar con todo lo que un abogado debe de ver, pero eso no quita que de vez en cuando me hubiera gustado que el me diera unas cuantas palabras de aliento.

Por eso no puedo desperdiciar esta oportunidad, incluso vengo de traje aun cuando me dijeron que no era necesario, pero si lo que me han dicho mis maestros tiene algo de cierto, como te ven te tratan.

Doy un paso, y la recepcionista me sonríe.

\- Pensé que nunca te animarías. - dice con gracia, sus finas facciones hacen imposible que tome a mal las palabras.

\- Debía hacerlo, es mi primer dia, soy Elsa Corona, la nueva pasante.

Sus ojos me examinaron de arriba a abajo, pero sin perder su sonrisa. - ¿Si te dijeron que el traje no era necesario verdad?

\- Ehhh.. sip, solo que..

\- Al fin, pensé que tendría que salir a buscarte. - la voz conocida hace que deje de hablar, y antes de darme cuenta, Jack Frost esta a mi lado. - Estábamos apostando cuánto te tardarías en entrar, por supuesto mis esperanzas estaban en ti.

Me río, supongo que no era tan fácil pasar desapercibida. - Gracias.

\- Veo qué decidiste dejarnos mal a todos, con ese hermoso traje.

Siento mi rostro arder con sus palabras, en serio no pensé que el traje fuera la gran cosa, de haberlo sabido me hubiera venido en un pantalón de mezclilla y una leñadora.

\- Jack, deja tranquila a la niña. - la mujer sale en mi defensa, sus ojos chispeantes me tranquilizan. - Te vez estupenda, pero generalmente solo se utiliza traje cuando hay un nuevo cliente, o si la jefa esta de mal humor.

\- Bella, yo le explico las reglas, ven sígueme.

Yo me despido de Bella con una sonrisa, mientras camino a prisa para alcanzar a Jack.

\- Bueno, como te explique por teléfono, tu horario será de tres a nueve, y de lunes a viernes. - dice mientras que tomamos el elevador para subir a las oficinas. - Rara vez los pasantes deben quedarse, pero en caso de que se te pida, no hay problema en que te niegues, tu sueldo será de 6ooo euros.

\- ¿Al mes? - pregunto ilusionada, esa cantidad es un excelente comienzo.

\- No niña. - y suelta una risa, yo me desanimo casi de inmediato. - A la semana.

¡Carajo! Eso significa que podría comenzar a vivir sola, un departamento de soltera, mi ropa, y podría comenzar a meter mano en el carro que compre en un impulso y no tenía idea de cuánto debería invertirle.

\- Eso si, te van a explotar con el sueldo que ganas, la jefa no soporta a los mediocres ni a los holgazanes.

Las puertas se abren con un sonoro bip, y veo las oficinas.

Lo pisos lustrados, las luces blancas, y los muebles de madera perfectamente lustrados me dan la bienvenida, todo parece gritar perfección, hay personas leyendo por todos lados, unos cuantos corriendo por los pasillos.

\- Ellos son los de las copias. - me dijo Jack mientras salía del elevador, señalándome a un chico no muy mayor que yo. - También son los mensajeros y a los que les puedes pedir café o galletas, hasta tu almuerzo si es lo que quieres.

No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, casi siempre de becario, yo seria la que haría esas cosas, pero si hay encargados para eso, significa que estoy libre de eso, ahora no se si quiero ver que me toca a mi.

\- Con el tiempo, comenzaras a conocer a todos, pero no te preocupes si alguno no se digna a decirte algo, el ego de un jurista es más grande que si mismo.

Yo solo sonrío, no por nada la facultad de derecho es de las más odiadas de la universidad.

\- Está es tu oficina, es el teléfono, si se te necesita sonara y solo debes contestar.

Yo veo la oficina, y realmente no es nada pequeña, por lo menos de seis por seis, un escritorio de madera esta en el centro y una computadora sobre de ella, a los lados están los libreros con los códigos y algunos libros mas.

\- Tu primera tarea, es checar estos casos. - Dice mientras que me da un par de carpetas, que debo admitir son muy pesadas. - Y escribir como los llevarías, y como te responderían, prácticamente hacer el juicio en papel, no hay prisa, pero tampoco lo tomes a la ligera.

Solo dejo que salga, y yo me siento para comenzar, realmente no quiero arruinar esto, no son muy difíciles, pero el tomar ambas partes del caso, es bastante tedioso, por qué debo de decir yo misma me meto el pie.

Pero si las palabras de Jack son ciertas, es justo lo que se espera de mí así que ya que.

Apenas llevo la mitad del proceso de uno, y siento mis ojos arder, no fue la mejor idea comenzar a usar hoy lentes de contacto.

Veo a la parte de abajo de la computadora, para saber la hora, espero que no se me haya pasado la hora del almuerzo.

¡Caldito sea!

¿¡Las diez!?

¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo?!

Por qué se supone eres una adulta

En ocasiones el subconsciente es una perra, además apenas acabo de cumplir los veinte años, ni siquiera puedo tomar en todos los países.

Tomo mi bolso y estoy por irme, cuando la veo, está recargada en la puerta, una pequeña sonrisa adorna sus labios color carmín, y su cabello cobre es simplemente de otro mundo, no sé quién sea, pero debo de decir que es hermosa, sus mejillas están repletas de pecas, y sus ojos esmeralda, podría perderme en ellos.

\- ¿Acabaste? - incluso su voz es fascinante, que no logro comprender lo que me dijo.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Que sí terminaste, parecías muy concentrada. - me dice sonriendo, y sé que se está burlando de mí.

Y bien, una cosa es que sea una mujer sumamente hermosa, que quisiera hacer mía justo ahora, hacerle gritar mi nombre mientras la embisto en contra del escritorio, y otra muy diferente es que deje que se burle de mí tan descaradamente.

\- Si tuviera un poco de sentido común, me hubiera dicho la hora que era. - Digo irritada, ¿por dios quien se cree que es?

Una de sus cejas se eleva, y me ve como si no creyera lo que le dije. - Mis perdones, pero no me pereció correcto detener su concentración.

Bueno, dijo perdón, tal vez no debí ser tan brusca, finalmente no es su culpa.

\- Lo siento, dije las cosas sin pensar, me llamó Elsa Corona, soy la nueva pasante.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy...

\- Al fin la encuentro. - La voz de una mujer la interrumpe, y casi de inmediato veo a otra pelirroja acercarse a ella, jadeando, posiblemente por la carrera que dio. - El señor Butchman nos espera abajo.

\- Te dije que se adelantarán. - Dice la cobriza con cansancio.

\- Lo se, perdón pero ya sabe cómo es el. - la mujer puso un dedo sobre su labio, figurando un bigote. - "No voy a ningún lado sin la señorita Anna Månen" - Dice con voz grave, como si fuera un hombre.

Y...

Espera...

Anna Månen...

¡Por dios!

¡Ella es Anna Månen!

Mi jefa, mi jefa a la que le conteste y reproche cosas que ni siquiera estaban al caso.,.

Me lleva la...


	2. Sorpesa

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que está recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo II. Sorpresa.

-.-.-.- Elsa -.-.-.-

Me siento morir, no puedo creer que no pueda siquiera durar en mi primer empleo más de dos días, mañana de seguro me dirán que recoja mis cosas, que ni siquiera e dejado, y me largue.

Lo único que quiero es acostarme y dormir.

Pero supongo que el destino no me dejará hacerlo, pues apenas abro la puerta de mi casa, veo a mi padre sentado en la sala de estar, frente a el hay dos vasos y una botella de licor.

\- Y bien. - Dice extrañamente feliz, mientras sirve el licor en los vasos. - ¿Como te fue en tu primer día?

Siento como mi labio comienza a temblar, y sé que en cualquier momento las lágrimas correrán de mis ojos, pero en vez de romperme a llorar, siento como los brazos de mi padre me guían al sillón para sentarme junto a el.

\- ¿Que sucedió? - siento la preocupación en su voz, y creo que es lo más que a mostrado en mucho tiempo.

Trato de respirar lo más lento posible para tranquilizarme.

\- Yo, creo que seré despedida mañana. - Digo, tratándome de hacer a la idea yo también.

Su brazo me mis hombros me dan un suave apretón. - Solo es un empleo, no es la gran cosa, estoy seguro que puedes conseguir uno igual o mejor en poco tiempo, confía en mí.

Volteo la mirada hacia el, y me está sonriendo, siento mis propios labios tirar en una sonrisa, tomo uno de los vasos y le doy un trago.

\- Pero... ¿por qué lo dices?

Dejo el vaso sobre mi pierna derecha, y lo golpeó con mi uña pensado como explicar la situación.

\- Me dieron una tarea, con un par de demandas, hacer como sería el juicio.

\- Ajam.

\- Bueno, me concentré en ello y se me pasó el tiempo volando, antes de darme cuenta ya eran las diez, tome mis cosas para irme, y en la puerta estaba una mujer viéndome, me pregunto si ya había acabado, y yo... bueno... puede que haya sido un poco grosera con ella.

\- Elsa. - Escucho como trata de no reírse. - Esa no es razón suficiente para que te despidan, puede que solo sean las cosas un poco incómodas con el abogado, pero nada más, si a caso, mañana discúlpate y regálale un dulce o algo.

\- Es que... la mujer era Anna Månen.

Siento que el silencio me asfixia, y aunque se que solo han pasado unos segundos, lo siento como una eternidad.

\- No dulces, un chocolate, pero no creo que se lo tome personal, ella no es ese tipo de personas.

\- ¿La conoces?

\- Si, yo también fui pasante en su despacho.

Pero eso significa... que ella es más grande que el, pero es imposible, la mujer que vi hoy no se veía de esa edad.

\- Entonces...

Pero antes de que pueda seguir hablando, mi padre se levanta, y me da un apretón en el hombro. - No te hagas ideas que no te dejarán dormir, ve, date un baño y descansa.

Suspiro sabiendo que se terminó el tiempo padre e hija.

\- Que descanses. - Digo recostándome en el sillón.

\- Tu también, te amo.

Y supongo que de nada me sirve romperme la cabeza pensando en esto.

Hago lo que me dijo mi papá, y cuando estoy a punto de acostarme, mi celular vibra por un mensaje de texto.

"Mañana de traje, ten una buena noche"

El mensaje es de Jack, creo que podré llevar el traje azul que tengo con una camisa blanca y corbata a rayas... Espera un segundo.

"... generalmente solo se utiliza traje cuando hay un nuevo cliente, o si la jefa esta de mal humor." las palabras de Bella resuenan en mi cabeza, los clientes a un despacho no llegan tan fácilmente, eso quiere decir...

\- Demonios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la escuela me encaminó al despacho, y mentiría si dijera que estoy tranquila, siento mi corazón golpear con fuerza mi pecho, y sinceramente pienso que estaba mas tranquila ayer.

Pero no voy a dejar que me controle el miedo, voy a entrar, y seré profesional.

...

...

...

¡¿Por qué no me muevo?!

Cinco minutos, en cinco minutos voy a entrar, solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

Mi traje esta bien, mi corbata esta acomodada, mi camisa no tiene ni una arruga o mancha, mis pantalones están perfectamente planchados.

\- Al mal paso darle prisa. - me digo a mí misma y salgo mi carro.

Camino, con lo que creo yo es confianza, pero esta rápidamente se desvanece apenas doy un paso dentro.

\- ¿... Estas segura que no hay ninguna cita programada? - pregunta un hombre bien parecido, no creo sea muy mayor, su cabello está perfectamente peinado, aunque lo que llama mas la atención de su rostro son sus grandes patillas.

\- Hans, en serio, no sé cuántas veces lo debo de repetir, no hay nada programado para hoy. - Dice Bella y creo que ambos están a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. - Estoy segura que no va a ser la gran cosa, como esa vez que alguien se comió sus chocolates especiales.

La broma interna hizo sonreír al hombre que ahora se que se llama Hans, y aunque quiero que la broma también me relaje, es casi imposible por que se que yo soy la causante del enojo de la jefa.

\- Gracias Bella, oye te quería preguntar, ¿Estas libre esta noche?

Una ceja de Bella se alza. - ¿Que tienes planeado?

La sonrisa de Hans se engrandece. - Por favor, ambos somos imparables cuando salimos juntos, que dices de ir a un tuburio de mala muerte y emborracharnos hasta mas no poder.

Los ojos de Bella giran en sus cuencas, y no se por que sigo escuchado su conversación, pero de pronto siento la necesidad de saber si aceptara.

\- ¿Volviste a pelear con Kristoff? - pregunta ella causalmente mientras que me da una sonrisa cómplice, que hace que sienta mi rostro arder, al verme descubierta espiando.

\- Noooo... bueno, el peleo, yo era completamente razonable.

\- ¿Ahora qué pasó?

El hombre se recarga en el escritorio de Bella y me hace una señal para que me acercara.

Yo avanzó, y creo que mi sonrojo no puede ser mas fuerte.

\- Puedes creer que su maldito perro me destrozo mis pantalones Versace.

\- No

\- Si, ese pequeño desgraciado tuvo el descaro de dejarlos en mi cajón luego de que sus dientes los arruinaran por completo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Lógicamente le grite a Kristoff, pero el muy... - Sus ojos destellan. - Solo le dijo que estaba mal, y ya, ¿puedes creerlo?

\- Bueno... - Bella parece incomoda y me pide ayuda con los ojos pero no se como hacerlo.

\- ¡Oh por dios! Estas de su lado. - La acusa con su dedo.

\- Amor, sabes que te amo, eres de mis mejores amigos, pero solo es un cachorro

Hans esta a punto de irse, completamente enojado, pero Bella lo detiene justo a tiempo. - Vamos, que te parece si el fin vamos de shopping, ya sabes solo tu y yo, sin cachorros demoniacos, y rubios sin sentido de la moda.

Los labios de Hans tiran en una sonrisa, y le pellizca una mejilla a Bella. - Un día no te van a funcionar tus sucias jugarretas.

\- Por favor. - Sonríe descaradamente Bella. - Sabes que me amas.

El silencio dura unos segundos, y debo admitir que los problemas personales del hombre, lograron tranquilizarme, después voltea a verme. - Debes ser la nueva pasante, la que Jack contrato.

\- Si soy Elsa Corona, un placer.

\- Por Dios, eres un amor. - dice sonriéndome. - Me gustaría hablar mas, pero Bella no hace nada con nosotros aquí.

La risa de ambos es bastante estridente, pero tanto Hans como yo entramos, y parece ser que no era la única paranoica, la tensión se siente en el aire, y parece que todos están buscando cualquier desperfecto que este a la vista.

Y antes que llegue a mi cubículo, Jack se para frente mío.

\- Hola y todo eso. - se ajusta la corbata un poco incómodo. - No quiero alarmarte pero la jefa quiere vernos a ambos, así que andando.

Supongo que no podía atrasar lo inevitable, así que solo me queda seguir a Jack, pareciera que fuéramos los condenados a la horca, pues todos los que nos ven pasar, nos ven con lo que podría decir es compasión.

La oficina de Anna está dos pisos arriba, y lamentablemente para ambos, no tardamos nada en llegar a la puerta de madera lustrada.

\- ¿Lista?

Muevo mi cabeza, no pudiendo contestar de manera correcta, toca la puerta con sus nudillos, y la puerta se abre.

Debo de decir que pese a todo, la vista es fantástica, no solo lo digo por los cientos de libros que adornar las paredes, o por la fina alfombra, ni siquiera por el escritorio que pareciera sacado de la oficina de una reina, no... nada de eso.

Lo digo por la mujer detrás del escritorio.

Su cabello cobrizo está peinado en un perfecto moño, ni un solo cabello está fuera de lugar, está vestida con una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro resalta su busto de manera espectacular, todo ella es simplemente sacado de mis más profundas fantasías, pero antes de perderme en ella, sus ojos se clavan en ambos y con un movimiento de manos nos hace pasar.

\- Tomen asiento. - Su voz es suave, y creo que es cierto eso que dicen que la calma preside a la tormenta. - ¿Quieren algo de beber?

Ambos negamos, supongo que Jack está tan nervioso como yo, y eso no me ayuda en nada.

\- Está bien, vamos directo al grano. - Toma una carpeta con hojas, y se lo extiende a Jack. - Supongo que no revisaste el trabajo de tu pasante ayer, ¿Verdad?

\- No, salí a una conciliación, y no tuve tiempo. - dice mientras toma la carpeta, leyendo apenas la tiene en sus manos.

\- Voy a ser clara...

\- Elsa, me llamó Elsa Corona.

Sus ojos me estudian, supongo que mi apellido le es familiar.

\- Correcto, Elsa, estoy bastante impresionada con tu trabajo de ayer, y te tengo una propuesta, claro que es necesario la autorización de Jack ya que estás bajo su cuidado.

Siento la mirada de Jack sobre mi, y no se que decir, simplemente estoy en blanco.

\- Quiero tomarte bajo mi tutela personal.


	3. Acepta Tu Destino

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Se me olvido aclararlo, pero esta será una historia con mucho drama, puede incluso que sea la historia mas triste que escriba hasta el momento, por lo que, si no quieren llorar u odiarme, les aconsejó dejen de leerla.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo III. Acepta tu destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Elsa -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Que...?

Espera un segundo...

Ella dijo algo, ¿Verdad?, ¿no estoy alucinando?, puede que me haya desmayado, y este simplemente en un sueño que mi mente creo para compensar la falta de realidad.

Solo hay una manera de saberlo...

¡Carajo! Duele mas de lo que pensé, estoy segura que me hice un moretón en mi pierna... pero espera, ¡No estoy soñando!

Miro a ambos, ¿cuanto tiempo he estado callada, como para que me miren de esa manera?

Rápido di algo inteligente.

\- ¿ehh? - ¡eso no estúpida!

Increíblemente, en lugar de escuchar el reproche que estoy segura merezco, veo como la Doctora me ve con lo que creo yo es aprecio o ternura, no se estoy muy nerviosa como para identificarlo

\- Te invito a ser mi pasante directa, claro que si quieres. - Me repite con una hermosa sonrisa.

Me aclaro la garganta, y quien podria rechazar una proposición de esta magnitud, ¡Por Dios pasante de la abogada del diablo! La mujer que no ha perdido un solo caso en toda su carrera, yo Elsa, aprendiendo directamente de ella, rápido di que si.

Pero cuando estoy a punto de hablar suena el intercomunicador, la doctora nos da una mirada de disculpa, y presiona un botón del aparato.

\- ¿Que sucede? - dice con un tono bastante fuerte que hace que un escalofrío recorra mi columna.

"Doctora Månen" escucho a Bella, decir educadamente. "Hay un hombre que pregunta por usted, dice ser Weselton"

\- Claro gracias, hazme favor de escoltarlo a mi oficina.

"En un momento doctora"

\- Bueno Elsa, espero escuchar tu respuesta pronto. - Dice levantándose de su silla, y supongo que con eso concluye mi estancia en su oficina.

Jack y yo nos levantamos, y mientras caminamos a la puerta, la doctora Anna se acomoda su chaleco, y se coloca un saco negro que se amolda a su cuerpo tan maravillosamente, que solo espero que mi erección no sea muy visible.

Mientras salimos de la oficina, vemos llegar a Bella acompañada de un pequeño hombre que parece ser la encarnación misma del despotismo, nos ve a todos como si no mereciéramos estar en su presencia, lo que es gracioso por que mide menos que nosotros, pero supongo que debo actuar con aprecio a un cliente de la doctora, por lo que me hago a un lado para que pueda pasar, el y su gran e inflado ego.

\- Weselton. - Escucho decir, desde dentro de la oficina. - ¿Como te trata la vida viejo lobo de mar?

El hombre sonríe ligeramente, ante la presencia de la doctora. - ¿Que te digo?, no tan bien últimamente.

La doctora avanza hasta que esta frente a el y mientras se dan la mano, también se dan un medio abrazo. - Háblame de eso.

Voltea hacia nosotros, y creo que ya no nos esperaba ver aquí por la mirada que nos da, pero casi de inmediato vuelve a su mirada cariñosa. - Gracias Bella, y por favor que nadie me interrumpa.

\- Claro doctora.

La puerta se cierra, y solo nos quedamos los tres parados.

\- Apuesto que te estabas cagando cuando te llamo. - le dice Bella a Jack.

\- Cállate, aun recuerdo la primera vez que te llamo a su oficina. - Jack oculta su boca en su mano, cuando la quita, me da una media sonrisa. - "Creen que me despida, o por Dios, ¿que hice?, no puedo pensar en nada que la haya hecho enojar". - Dice con lo creo es una imitación de Bella. - Estabas a punto de llorar.

\- No es cierto. - Acusa, pero lo rojo de sus mejillas me dicen otra cosa. - De todas manera, que queria?

\- Nada, solo una proposición para aquí la niña presente.

Los ojos de la mujer me recorren de arriba a abajo, y la jovialidad que había desaparece casi de inmediato.

\- Habla con ella. - Dice casi susurrando.

\- Si no te preocupes, aunque ya sabes que suele ser bastante inútil.

\- En fin. - Sonríe aunque ya no es su misma sonrisa a la que me comenzaba a acostumbrar. - Lo mejor es que nos vallamos de aquí.

Los tres comenzamos a caminar, y estoy por ir a mi cubículo, cuando la mano de Jack me detiene. - Que dices, te invito un café.

Yo no estoy muy cómoda con eso, mas por la conversación que acaba de tener con Bella, pero creo que no puedo negarme, así que solo asiento.

Salimos del despacho y caminamos a un Starbucks que hay en la calle, después de formarnos y ordenar, ambos nos sentamos en la parte de fumadores.

Durante unos minutos solo estamos en silencio, el mirándome y yo con mi vista en mis manos.

\- Primero que nada, muchas felicidades, no cualquiera obtiene una oportunidad así en su primera semana. - Su voz está cargada de orgullo, como si yo fuera importante para el o algo así.

\- Gracias, pensé que me correría. - digo tratando de asimilar la situación.

Su mirada me pide una explicación, pero no quiero darla y afortunadamente la señorita que nos atendió se acerca a nuestra mesa con nuestros cafés, dándole especial atención a Jack, que solo sonríe por compromiso.

Le doy un sorbo a mi chocolate, y estoy nerviosa por lo que sucecedera, digo, quiero saber a que se referían el y Bella, pero al mismo tiempo no.

\- Elsa, esta es una gran oportunidad. - Me dice, pero noto en su voz cierto nerviosismo. - Puedes aprender mucho de ella, muchísimo, pero también debes saber que es una gran responsabilidad, la doctora suele quedarse hasta muy tarde, los casos que lleva personalmente suelen ser complicados en toda la extensión de la palabra, y espera sólo lo mejor de los que trabajan con ella, es complicada cuando las cosas no salen como ella quieren, y solo te puedo decir piénsalo con bastante calma, hablalo con tu padre, el sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo.

\- ¿Conoces a mi padre? - digo cambiando de tema intencionalmente.

Jack me sonríe, pero al parecer me sigue la corriente. - ¿Conocerlo? Ese bastardo fue mi superior cuando yo era pasante.

Yo sonrio pese a como se refirió a él, más como sus ojos brillaron como si mi padre fuera una persona muy especial.

\- Te importaría hablarme sobre el.

Su sonrisa se ensancha un poco más. - Era un bastardo, nos gritaba, nos hacía entregarle los trabajos casi perfectos, si algo estaba mal nos regañaba peor que mi propio padre. - su sonrisa no desaparece ni flaquea en ningún momento. - Pero sólo lo hacía para que nos esforsaramos más, es un buen abogado.

\- Lo sé. - Y creo que siento un poco de celos de la relación que tiene con mi propio padre, supongo que quisiera tener una relación parecida con el.

\- Siempre a sido un hombre de pocas palabras, pero te aseguro que está muy orgulloso de ti. - Me dice como si leyera mi mente.

\- ¿Cómo...?

El toma su celular de su celular y después de un par de toques me lo muestra en una conversación.

"Jack, más te vale tratar bien a mi hija. No encontrarán a nadie parecida a ella ni en un millón de años"

Yo le sonrio a la pantalla y creo que nunca espere algo asi de mi padre.

\- Desde que lo conozco a sido así, pero estoy seguro que si lo intentas, puedes hablar más con él, solo se un poco más persistente.

\- Gracias.

\- En fin, piensa en lo que hablamos, y hablalo con tu padre, puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde.

Se levanta y se va dejándome sola, supongo que podría hablarlo con papá, pero en ¡verdad quiero estar directamente a su tutela!

"Supongo que de haber sabido lo que me trairia estar tan cerca de Anna, el dolor que tendria que pasar junto a ella... No se si hubiera tomado tan a la ligera la advertencia de Jack"


	4. Ahora O Nunca

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que esta recibiendo este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo IV. Ahora O Nunca.

-.-.-.- Elsa -.-.-.-

Al llegar a mi casa, nuevamente está mi padre esperando en la sala, supongo que no debería estar tan sorprendida de esto, pero aún así lo estoy, creo que es un poco difícil ya que no estoy acostumbrada.

Sus ojos azules un poco más oscuros que los míos me interrogan en silencio, examinando cada una de mis acciones.

Trato de jugarle una broma, hago un puchero lo mejor que puedo, pero siento como mis labios quieren tirar en una sonrisa, y antes de darme cuenta, mi padre también me sonríe.

\- No te despidieron. - Aclara y creo que esta tan aliviado como yo, con un suspiro bastante audible se levanta y avanza hasta mi, y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

Me encanta que mi padre me abracé es como... Como.. Si... Como si nada pudiera hacerme daño, los abrazos no suelen ser muy frecuentes, pero cuando los hay son bastante significativos.

\- Estaba seguro que no se atrevería a dejarte ir. - me dice y me da un fuerte apretón, me hace cosquillas así que no puedo evitar soltar un par de risas, pero estoy segura que gran parte se debe a que puedo sentir el orgullo en sus palabras.

No puedo esperar a decirle la razón por la que me llamó, estará tan orgulloso.

\- Y eso no es la mejor parte. - digo con un poco de arrogancia, sinceramente ahora siento que soy la mejor.

\- ¿y cuál es? - me pregunta y me comienzo a sentir un poco ansiosa.

\- Me ofreció ser su pasante directa.

Y...

Nada...

No dice nada...

Se que puede no ser mucho para el, pero para mi es un gran paso, digo es una gran abogada, una de las mas reconocidas me atrevo a decir que en toda Europa, y mi padre no me dice absolutamente nada.

Solo siento como se comienza a separar de mi, y parece como si de pronto viera un fantasma, todo el color se a ido de su rostro, y sus ojos apenas logran enfocarme.

Ni siquiera se si esta respirando.

\- No.

¿Que?

¡¿Que?!

\- ¿Espera que? - puede que lo haya escuchado mal, posiblemente me haya querido decir que no puede creerlo, si eso debe de ser, o está tan sorprendido que se qued...

\- La vas a rechazar. - me dice firme, su rostro no me muestra ninguna tipo de emoción, y es suficiente como para saber que no etsa jugando.

\- Pero... Pero.. ¿¡Porque?! - exijo y creo que es la primera vez que le grito a mi padre, de un momento a otro me duele la cabeza.

\- Por qué yo lo digo. - sus ojos... Tan fríos... Tan glaciares.

\- ¡Esa no es una maldita explicación!

\- Mide como me hablas. - ¡me desespera lo tranquilo que esta!

\- ¡Pues entonces no seas un hijo de puta conmigo!

Antes de que siquiera me pueda contestar, corro a mi habitación.

Pensé que estaría orgulloso de mi, ella me dijo que estaba sorprendida de mi, de cómo logré hacer las cosas, sus ojos me veían con tanto cariño, y mi padre... El...

Demonios.

Tengo mucha hambre, pero no quiero bajar, ya que no he escuchado ni un solo ruido de mi padre, y si bajo sera bastante incómodo.

Ya trate de dormir, pero es inútil, apenas cierro los ojos siento como mi estómago empieza a gruñir.

Digo casi siempre tengo un par de cajas de chocolates en mi habitación, pero en mi último parcial conocieron a su creador y no las he repuesto.

\- Elsa, necesitamos hablar.

Supongo que no fue la mejor idea dejar sin pasador la puerta cuando se asoma mi padre por la puerta.

Ahora, se que me excedí un poco hablándole así, pero también me dolió mucho su reacción, o puede que sea mejor decir su falta de.

Avanza hasta que se sienta en la silla de mi escritorio, estoy segura que me veo del asco.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Elsa. - sorpresa, las palabras perfectas en el momento equivocado, pero no quiero decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir. - Solo que...

\- ¿Que? - insito, supongo que el consejo de Jack se puede tomar de diferentes maneras.

\- La conozco, yo fui su pasante.

Eso ya lo suponía, pero actuo un poco sorprendida, no quisiera que Jack se metiera en problemas por mi boca floja.

\- ¿Entonces? Esta es una gran oportunidad, sabes que...- pero si mano me hace callar.

\- Lo sé, ella es una gran abogada, está es una oportunidad única en la vida.

\- ¿Entonces porque? - mi voz me falla un poco, pero intento que no suene tan rota.

\- Es complicado, es que simplemente no solo es ella, son sus clientes directos, son los casos con los que trabaja, es lo que eso le puede hacer a mi pequeña.

Siento que hay más, digo, mi padre en teoría era superior de Jack, eso quiere decir que ya hubiera tenido un buen puesto en el despacho, entonces ¿porque renuncio?

\- Tengo miedo. - me dice y me abraza nuevamente, siento como sus palabras son un bálsamo para mi dolor. - Pero eso no quiere decir que no te apoyare, si esa es tu decisión.

No tuve el valor de preguntarle a mi padre que sucedió, pues claramente es un tema difícil para el.

Supongo que la única que sabe, a parte de él, es Anna, así que aquí estoy frente a la puerta de su oficina.

Realmente no hay mucho que pensar, estoy decidida a tomar el puesto, pero ojala puede quitarme esta sensación de incertidumbre.

Toco la puerta con mis nudillos, y casi enseguida aquella voz aterciopelada me indica que pase.

Al abrir la puerta, apenas puedo evitar jadear, ¿es que acaso no puede verse mal un solo día?

Esta vestida con una camisa blanca con un tipo medio chaleco que apenas y le cubre medio torso, asentando a la perfección su figura, y yo aquí con mi pantalón de mezclilla y una polo azul.

\- Elsa, justo la mujer que quería ver. - su sonrisa hace que me revolotee el estómago. - Por favor siéntate.

Hago lo que me dijo y trato de hacerle ver mi lado bueno, pero debo de admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa.

\- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Supongo que no soy tan buena como creía para ocultar mi nerviosismo.

\- No, muchas gracias.

\- Esta bien, dime ¿pensaste en mi propuesta? - es como si de pronto frente a mi estuviera una niña a la espera de un juguete nuevo, parece muy emocionada, casi extasiada.

Respira.

\- Si, la verdad es que es una oferta muy tentadora, pero quisiera hacerle una pregunta.

Su sonrisa se ensancha un poco más, y sus ojos parecen brillar con travesura, y creo que le estoy prestando demasiada atención.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Por qué mi padre dejo su despacho?

Y aunque su rostro no parece cambiar en lo más mínimo, algo me dice que ella no se esperaba esa pregunta, y sinceramente empiezo a pensar que no fue buena idea hacerla.


	5. Ver de frente

Perdonen la demora, espero que se encuentren bien, y disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo V. Ver de frente.

-.-.-.-.-Elsa-.-.-.-.-

Aquellos ojos se claven en l.os míos y creo que la tome desprevenida, y sinceramente no se si eso sea una buena o mala noticia.

Es difícil pensar sintiendo como la sangre corre por mis oídos sin dejarme concentrar, y ya paso lo suficiente como para que sea una muy mala idea para fingir demencia sobre la pregunta, y no quiero quedar como una estúpida mas de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Sus labios de pronto se abren y no que esperar, hasta que una carcajada rompe el terrible silencio que nos había cubierto...

¡Hija de...!

¿¡Por qué demonios tiene una risa tan bella!?

¡No puedo enojarme con ella si tiene aquella risa!

Se ve tan terriblemente hermosa con sus mejillas pintadas de carmín, y sus ojos parecen brillar de una manera que nunca he visto antes en nadie.

\- Perdón, - dice y no creo que sea muy sincera limpiándose las lagrimas que produjeron su carcajada. - En serio lo siento pero me tomaste desprevenida con esa pregunta, y luego tus ojos que parecían a los de un conejito asustado.

Vuelve a reír seguramente recordando mi cara, y supongo que no me ayuda de ninguna manera que este tan sonrojada, si el ardor en mi rostro tienen algo que decir.

\- Ya, ya, ya. - se palmea suavemente las mejillas tratándose de controlarse. - En fin, te aseguro que pensé que me preguntarías por un ascenso, o incluso por tu lugar de estacionamiento.

\- Espera, ¿Tengo un lugar de estacionamiento?

El golpe que se da en la frente hace que mis mejillas vuelvan a arder, pero es que, ya no quiero tener que comprar ese terrible café que venden en la cafetería que está a dos calles para poder estacionar mi coche a parte de tener que caminar esas dos calles para tener que llegar al despacho diario.

\- Si Elsa, tienes un lugar de estacionamiento, no sabia que tenias choche.

\- Si, tengo dos, bueno en realidad uno es de mi padre, pero me lo presta ya que el que compre hace un par de años es un muscle car, un Dodge Charger del sesenta y ocho, pero lo que no me dijeron fue que necesitaba una cantidad ridícula de dinero para por hacer que vuelva a su vieja gloria, pero si el auto de mi papá funciona excelente para lo que lo necesito, pero...

Su mano detiene mi explicación, pero su sonrisa me tranquiliza. - relájate, y por favor respira, no quiero que te desmayes.

Estoy por decir que estoy respirando, pero me falta el aire para eso.

\- Bueno, antes de irnos te voy a dar el pase, y en el dice en que cajón debes de estacionarte. - me dice mientras se levanta de su silla y camina por la oficina.

Se que debería estar preocupada por la respuesta a mi pregunta, pero no puedo pensar en nada con la forma en que se ve su trasero, ¡Dios! Es perfecto, como quisiera... yo le haría... ni siquiera se que le haría... ¡pero por el amor de lo mas santo, es demasiado como para ignorarlo!

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

\- ¡No!, digo si, es decir...

Un vaso frente mío con lo que creo es whisky rompe mi pobre intento intento de excusa... carajo creo que ahora si me van a despedir.

\- No te preocupes. - dice sentándose nuevamente. - es un poco halagador viniendo de alguien tan joven y hermosa como tu, solo te pediría ser un poco mas discreta.

Le doy un gran trago a mi vaso, sin saber que carajos contestar, de inmediato me arrepiento a sentir el ardor tan familiar del alcohol bajando por mi garganta, creo que me estoy imaginando cosas al ver una sonrisa diferente a las que he visto en sus labios.

\- En fin, conociendo a tu padre como creo que lo conozco no es de las personas que le gusta hablar mucho de su pasado.

Yo nuevamente no se que decir, en realidad creo que no podría decir que lo conozco, es un buen padre, nunca me ha faltado nada, y siempre me ha procurado, pero de eso a tener una verdadera platica con el y poder decir que lo conozco, hay un mundo de diferencia.

\- No es de sorprender en realidad, desde que lo conozco siempre ha sido igual, casi siempre tenia que hacerlo hablar a la fuerza cuando notaba que algo estaba mal, pero te puedo asegurar es un buen hombre y un excelente abogado, deberías estar orgullosa de el.

\- ¿Entonces, por que...?

Pero no puedo terminar mi pregunta, cuando sus ojos, aquellos hermosos orbes se posan en mis ojos.

\- Yo no lo despedí si eso es lo que preguntas, en realidad le ofrecí que fuera mi socio a cincuenta por cierto del despacho, en ese entonces con tal de que se quedara, pero...- su mirada parece ver algo detrás de mi, y se que no debo decir nada. - Supongo que sería una buena lección decirte para que no cometas en el mismo error, como dije tu padre es un excelente abogado, pero al igual que muchos otros, el orgullo se le subió a la cabeza, y no vio lo que pasaba delante de sus narices.

Y se que eso es cierto, en la escuela los maestros no los repiten hasta el cansancio.

\- El y otro de mis abogados estaban a cargo de un caso, en realidad no era la gran cosa, un incumplimiento de contrato de un par de empresas que querían irse sin hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades, yo confié en ambos para que lo llevaran ya que eran la empresa eran sus clientes, pero tu padre dejo que la facilidad del asunto, no le hiciera ver al cien todo el proceso, y el otro abogado aprovecho esto para hacer un trato con la otra empresa, sin importarle nuestros clientes.

Yo siento un peso en mi estomago que me hace sentir nauseas.

\- Cuando se descubrió, casi pierdo mi licencia, tu padre y el otro abogado también, estuve a punto de tener que cerrar mi despacho, y termine pagando una multa excesiva y con todos los clientes que perdí, me dejaron bastante mal parada.

\- Lo siento. - digo con un hilo de voz.

\- No tienes que, difícilmente es tu culpa o de padre, fueron muchas circunstancias que dieron lugar a ello, pero lógicamente tu padre no lo pensó de esa manera y prácticamente se auto-exilio de mi vida y de casi todos los de mi despacho, y bueno, esa es la historia de lo qué pasó, espero que eso no cambie la manera en que ves a tu padre, te aseguro que yo no lo culpo en lo más mínimo.

Yo solo puedo asentir estúpidamente en lo que la información se planta en mi cabeza, haciendo que la sienta palpitar, muy dolorosamente.


	6. Whisky

Muchas gracias por el apoyo pese a los inconvenientes que han surgido últimamente. Espero disfruten este triste intento de historia.

Como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los ocupo sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo VI. Whisky.

-.-.-.-.- Elsa -.-.-.-.-

Ohhh... joder...

¿Cuantas de estas mierdas he estado bebiendo?

El vaso en mi mano se siente mas ligero de lo que debería, me pregunto si ya es suficiente... ¡nah!

\- ¿Meg puedo servir mas?

Jajajaja... me escuchó muy chistosa.

Ohh... mi vaso esta lleno.

\- Gracias.

\- Entonces, espero que esta no sea la primera vez que tomas, me sentirá mal si asi fuera.

\- Estoy en la universidad.

Dios... como hago que el mundo deje de dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

Tranquila, estás bien, solo estás un poco mareada, solo no hagas nada estúpido y todo estará bien.

\- Si lo se, pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

¿que pregunta?

\- Mmm... esto si pega. - espero que no se de cuenta que no se de que carajos estábamos hablando. - Casi no me gusta el whisky, pero este es muy rico... - rápido di algo interesante, estoy segura que no quiere oírte despotricar. - Amanerado... fuerte pero no quema, es muy rico.

Escucho algo a mi lado, y la veo, está sonriéndome y ...- ohh Dios... tiene una risa hermosa.

\- Gracias.

Que linda se ve con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Espera...

"Gracias".

Es cierto que tiene una sonrisa hermosa, bueno... todo ella es hermosa...

¡No! ¡Eso no! ¡Concéntrate!

"Gracias"

"gracias"

"gracias"

Me escucho...

¡Por dios! ¡Puede leer la mente!

_No estúpida, lo dijiste en voz alta, _

Ohh... bueno, eso es diferente.

_Te has dado cuenta, que prácticamente estas acosando a tu jefa, ¿verdad?_

Solo fue un cumplido, no es algo inapropiado, aparte no es como si fuera una mentira.

_Y verle el trasero, debe ser un cumplido, junto con estarla comiendo con la mirada durante cinco minutos que llevas hablando contigo misma. _

¡Carajo! No podías esperar a otro momento ¿Verdad?

...

Claro déjame sola.

\- Lo siento, es que, creo que ya bebí demasiado.

Y ciertamente no es una exageración, apenas puedo hablar sin tropezar con las palabras, creo que mañana le agradeceré a Diana la experiencia con los maestros.

\- No te preocupes.

Empiezo a creer que le gusta provocarme con esa sonrisa.

¡Alto!

Di algo antes de que empieces a hablar contigo misma y parezcas mas espeluznante de lo que ya eres.

\- ¿Cuantos años tiene?

¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Eso es lo único que se te ocurrió?!

\- Tengo cuarenta y nueve años, muy bien vividos.

\- No parece tan vieja.

_No puedes pasar cinco minutos sin avergonzarte, ¿verdad? Parece que a fuerzas quieres perder tu trabajo. _

Alzó mi mirada para verla, esperado verla enojada o por lo menos desconcertada, pero sigue sonriéndole a su vaso, mientras que juega con el. - Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido, y dire que gracias.

\- No quise decir eso, estoy muy agradecida por la oportunidad que me esta dando, digo se que no paro de cagarla, pero en verdad, de verdad, no soy tan torpe. -_Ambas sabemos que eso es una mentira._ \- No pienso defraudarla.

Pero de pronto sus ojos se vuelven duros, casi siento como perforan mi alma...

¡Joder! Creo que tengo la mayor erección de mi vida.

\- No se lo que has escuchado de mi, y no creo que me interese. - deja su vaso sobre el escritorio, se levanta de su silla para caminar hasta que está frente mío, y se sienta sobre el escritorio, cruzando sus perfectas piernas frente mío. - Pero, no espero que no cometas errores, ciertamente no espero mas que tu mayor esfuerzo, sin embargo eso no significa que no te debes de equivocar, ¡carajo! Mejor que te equivoques ahora y no cuando estés por tu cuenta o cuando ya no esté nadie detrás de ti que pueda ayudarte, esfuérzate para aprender todo lo que puedas, pero sobretodo entiende que el mejor maestro siempre va a ser el error, aprende de cada cagada, mas en la profesión que estas tomando.

Dios... creo que la amo...

Bueno, no la amo, pero... sus ojos... ¡Fuck! Son tan... digo irradian tanto coraje, tanta voluntad... y me siento diminuta ante ella, que me sonríe y estoy segura que sabe lo que me hace sentir.

Hay una presión en mis labios, y siento como si una corriente eléctrica corriera por todo mi cuerpo, siento que lo que sea que los está presionando se mueve, y abro los ojos.

Un maravilloso par de orbes me devuelven la mirada.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me esta besando!

No, espera.

Sigue sentada sobre el escritorio, su cabeza esta sujeta por mis manos impidiéndole moverse...

¡Yo la estoy besando!

El alcohol parece desaparecer de mi sistema, solo para que cuando arrastra su lengua por mi labio todo se vuelva borroso otra vez.

Me separo de ella, solo lo suficiente como para ver su rostro sonrojado, su mirada parece hambrienta, y se muerde el labio... creo que voy a romper mis pantalones.

Sus piernas me empujan suavemente solo para abrirse para mi, su pecho sube y baja mostrándome ante mi.

Me abalanzó hacia ella, y me pego a su cuello, su piel sabe suavemente a sal, mientras que siento su pulso contra mis labios.

Muerdo, succiono, arrastro mis dientes contra su piel, sintiendo como se tensa ante mi toque

Y si pensaba que su risa era hermosa, sus gemidos son el sonido más maravilloso que jamás haya escuchado.

Mis manos cosquillean en su pelo, quiero sentirla tanto como pueda, bajo por su espalda aprisionando sus brazos con los míos, y lo se por que dejaron de acariciar mi nuca, mis dedos acarician la tela de su chaleco hasta que llegan a sus nalgas, les doy un apretón, acercándola mas a mi, sintiendo como nuestros cuerpos se rozan uno contra el otro.

Hasta ahora no me a dicho nada, y la nebulosa que es mi mente me exige seguir.

Siento la union de la tela que marca su entrada trasera, alzo mi mano solo para meterla en sus pantalones, sintiendo como la tela me atrapa la mano, siento el calor de su piel contra la mía, pero sigue sin ser suficiente, mis dedos bajan por su raja, jugando con ella, hasta que con la punta siento la humedad que e provocado en ella.

Me hundo de dentro, dos dedos juegan dentro, sus gemidos van acorde con mis movimientos, sintiendo cada toque mío se retuerce, gime, me llama, y yo vuelvo a saborear sus labios.


End file.
